


Antonio's Secret

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Romance, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Not Serious, Romance, Serious, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Twilight Bashing, Twilight Parody, Twilight References, Vampires, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Twilight AU -- the author has never read/watched Twilight though, keep that in mind) Lovino Vargas moves to a small town and meets a hot guy named Antonio. But Antonio has a secret. And Lovino? Well he's pretty much just done with his shit. That's it.Oneshot/drabble





	Antonio's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Twilight

Lovino Vargas moves with his twin brother Feliciano and his Grandfather to Forks, Washington from Italy.

He misses Europe.

America sucks. It rains too much.

And everyone looks at Feli weirdly when he talks about painting or pasta.

So Lovi beat up the kids who made fun of his twin.

Yes, America isn’t very fun at all.

But then another new kid comes to Lovino’s high school.

His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Spanish.

He takes a liking to Lovi, who pretty much just wants to be left alone.

But...even when Lovi says nasty things to him, he doesn’t leave.

It’s kind of annoying but it’s also kind of...nice.

And when some weird fuckers tried to beat him up, Toni was there.

Toni...protected him. Made him feel like he actually mattered to someone for once.

He kind of accidentally maybe sort of fell for him. NOT that he’d EVER admit it of course.

But there’s something that Lovi didn’t know.

Toni wasn’t--isn’t--like other guys.

He could stop huge trucks going fast enough to kill him with his bare hands.

He could run faster than...anything.

And he was immortal.

What did all this mean?

Lovi was determined to find out. But when he does...it scares him.

It scares him, and it excites him.

Antonio is a vampire. Along with his two best friends, and his one friend’s younger brother.

Feli has taken an interest in the aforementioned younger brother, but that’s another story.

Lovi doesn’t believe all this. How could Toni--charming, grinning, happy Toni--be a...monster?

It’s true.

But Toni tells him that he and his makeshift “family” don’t suck blood. They don’t even have fangs.

That’s a comfort, at least.

And Toni tells him something else.

For ninety years, Antonio had been waiting…

For a soul mate. For a partner.

For him.

But...he was human.

Lovi had to make the choice.

Be human...or be with the person he loved.

The _male_ person. The _male vampire_ person.

What will he choose? What the fuck even is this?


End file.
